


Exo-Bit

by Allyance



Category: DCU online, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on earth do you do when the whole world goes mad, you fond yourself with new abilities and you're being harassed by a demented clown?<br/>Hope to hell you don't lose your mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exo-Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This is written due to my playing DCU online lately which made me wonder what if exobytes got loose in viewfinder Tokyo.  
> Then I wondered, what if Takaba Akihito compared himself to Harleen Quinzel?  
> Help is appreciated so do comment.

Prologue

The Joker couldn't help laughing at this turn of events, sure he was always laughing but this was truly funny.  
A justice league case of recovered exobytes, a portal that had dropped him and Harley Quinn in a parallel world and no Lex Luther or Batman to spoil his fun. Sure he couldn't speak Japanese and they appeared to be in Tokyo but amazingly Harley could (nice to know she wasn't completely useless) so starting anew was perfectly within reason.  
Oh Yes this was going to be fun.

Pity neither had noticed the watchful gaze of the shadowy figure on a nearby rooftop.


End file.
